My Angel
by Cherry-chan23
Summary: Sakura seorang malaikat terkutuk yang terpaksa harus dibuang ke dunia manusia menyelamatkan Sasuke yang ternyata adalah keturunan iblis. Setelah itu banyak hal yang terjadi di antara mereka. Baca aja deh, ga tau bikin summary XD
**My Angels
** by **  
**CherryKnight23

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Cherryknight23**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku and Others**

 **Warning : AU, Imagination, OOC, Typo(s), dll *peacee***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fict ini hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan dari khayalan dan imajinasi Author semata, jadi apaila terdapat kesalahan-kesalahan, Author minta maaf okee! *authorjugamanusia* ^^v**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau percaya adanya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bernama malaikat? Apa kau percaya adanya Iblis?

Suasana musim semi menghiasi kota Konoha saat ini. Pemandangan salju yang mencair menjadi sensasi tersindiri bagi para masyarakat Konoha yang sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali beraktivitas. Meskipun udara masih terasa dingin, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan semangat orang-orang untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan-kegiatan mereka di awal tahun. Sekarang mari kita beralih ke sebuah lorong kecil di samping toko buku, disana terlihat beberapa pemuda yang terlihat begitu bersemangat. Saling memukul, menendang, dan jangan lupa dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Diantara beberapa pemuda itu, terdapat seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat mendominasi alur perkelahian mereka. Pemuda itu kini tengah mengayunkan tinjuannya ke wajah pemuda lain yang sudah tidak berdaya. Tidak mengenal belas kasihan sama sekali.

"Hah...hah...aaargh!.."

"Cih! Hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Dasar payah." Pemuda yang tidak mengenal belas kasih itu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu akibat perkelahian. Matanya menatap tajam pada beberapa pemuda yang kini sudah terkapar di depannya. Dengan malas dia berjalan meninggalkan para korbannya.

"Membosankan sekali..."

"K..kka..kami masih belum ka..kalah! tu..tunggu pembalasan kami, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha Sasuke itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sambil menatap rendah kepada salah satu pemuda yang terkapar.

"Hn. Akan ku tunggu balasan kalian." Seringai dingin tergambar di wajah tampan Sasuke. Matanya yang sewarna batu obsidian itu terlihat berkilat haus akan pertarungan. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan meninggalkan para pemuda-pemuda yang menatapnya penuh kengerian.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** seorang pemuda yang ketampanannya bisa membuat para gadis di seluruh penjuru dunia rela untuk melakukan apa saja demi melihat wajah pemuda itu, memiliki rambut raven yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam, dan juga sepasang mata onyx yang begitu menakutkan juga sangat menarik. Seorang pemuda yang berasal dari kalangan atas yang terpandang, Ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku dan Ibunya Uchiha Mikota, serta memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang saat ini tengah menempur pendidikan di Harvard University. Sangat suka berkelahi dan belum pernah sekalipun dia kalah dalam perkelahiannya, sehingga dia mendapat julukan **Shinigami** dari para korban-korbannya. Bersekolah di KSHS dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Jenius, dingin, dan irit bicara semakin membuat para gadis memperebutkannya. Meskipun dia kasar, suka berkelahi, dingin, dan irit bicara, dia sebenarnya adalah seorang pemuda kesepian yang mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang untuk dijadikannya sandaran berkeluh kesah. Seomoga saja harapannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya oleh manusia, bahkan dalam mimpi dan khayalan mereka, terlihat beberapa mahluk indah yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan 'malaikat' sedang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari. Saat ini di dunia malaikat sedang berlangsung sebuah ritual turun-temurun untuk menghilangkan kutukan yang diberikan oleh para kaum iblis pada kaum malaikat yang berusia tujuh belas tahun, jika ritual itu tidak dilaksanakan, maka keseimbangan dunia malaikat akan rusak dan mengakibatkan kehancuran. Ritual tersebut hanya bisa dilaksanakan setahun sekali, dimana semua kaum malaikat yang berusia tujuh belas tahun akan disuruh untuk memegang sebuah bola kristal. Jika bola kristal itu mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru, maka malaikat itu dinyatakan bebas dari kutukan dan apabila bola kristal tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hitam, maka malaikat terebut dinyatakan terkutuk dan harus diusir dari dunia malaikat dan dikirim kedunia manusia untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya disana namun para malaikat yang dinyatakan terkutuk itu kebanyakan lebih memilih untuk dubunuh daripada harus pergi ke dunia manusia.

"Baiklah kalian semua, mari kita segera memulai ritual kita ini." Ucap pemimpin kaum malaikat yang bernama Kizashi. Semua malaikat yang berkumpul disana langsung berbaris rapi, para malaikat yang berusia tujuh belas tahun di bariskan di bagian samping, raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kecemasan dan ketakutan.

"Kita akan melaksanakan sebuah ritual untuk menyelamatkan kaum kita dari kehancuran, dimana telah kita ketahui bahwa malaikat yang mendapatkan bola kristal bercahaya hitam terpaksa harus diusir dan dikirim kedunia manusia untuk melanjutkan hidupnya disana." Lanjut Kizashi. "Segera berikan bola-bola kristal ini kepada masing-masing malaikat muda itu."

Diantara malaikat-malaikat muda itu, terdapat seorang malaikat cantik berambut merah muda yang panjangnya menyentuh tanah tetap terlihat tenang. Matanya yang sejernih batu emerald menatap satu persatu wajah para malaikat muda yang sudah di beri bola kristal.

"Sakura-hime, ini bola kristal anda." Ucap seorang malaikat benama Yumi kepada malaikat berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura.

 **Sakura,** seorang malaikat cantik berambut merah muda pajang, memiliki sepasang mata emerald yang jernih dan indah. Merupakan anak dari Kizashi dan Mebuki yang merupakan pemimpin kaum malaikat, memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang kini sedang menjalankan sebuah tugas yang entah apa itu. Ramah, polos, lugu, baik hati, suka menolong dan sangat pandai bernyanyi juga bermain alat musik. Disenangi oleh para malaikat-malaikat yang lain.

Setelah semua malaikat muda mendapat bola kristal, Kizashi pun mulai melafalkan sebuah mantra. Tak lama kemudian, satu persatu bola kristal tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya, semua malaikat muda yang mendapat cahaya biru langsung saling berpelukan senang. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, bola kristal yang ada di kedua tangannya itu mengeluarkan cahaya hitam. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya terliaht tenang-tenang saja. Semua malaikat yang ada disana membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, mereka tidak menyengka bahwa malaikat kesayangan mereka itu terkena kutukan. Apalagi dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki, mereka sangat terkejut karena anak merekalah malaikat terkutuk selanjutnya.

"Tenanglah kalian semua, jika memang Kami-sama memberikan takdir seperti ini kepadaku, aku rela menerimanya demi keselamatan kaum kita. Dan juga aku yakin, Kami-sama pasti memiliki rencana lain untukku. Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan hidupku walau harus berada di dunia manusia." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa, karena pada dasarnya malaikat tidak bisa merasakan perasaaan tersebut. Malaikat tidak bisa bersedih, menangis, marah, ataupun berfikir jahat.

"Karena ini adalah keputusan yang telah Sakura tentukan, kita harus menerimanya dan rela untuk melepaskannya." Kizashi kemudian melangkah mendekati Sakura dan memeluk putrinya itu. Mebuki juga ikut memeluk erat putrinya.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa dunia manusia itu, aku harap semoga Kami-sama selalu memberikan perlindungannya padamu." Ucap Mebuki. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan ibunya. Ini aneh, seharusnya dia merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan para malaikat lain yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tapi sebagai seorang malaikat, mana mungkin dia memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

Teng...teng...teng...

Semua malaikat menoleh kearah sebuah pohon besar yang menjadi pusat alam malaikat, pohon itu diberi nama pohon kehidupan. Setelah malaikat yang terkena kutukan sudah membuat keputusan, maka akan muncul sebuah portal cahaya di tengah-tengah batang pohon tersebut. Portal itulah yang akan membawa Sakura menuju ke dunia manusia.

"Ini saatnya..." Sakur melepas pelukannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke pohon kehidupan itu. Semua malaikat yang ada disana menyaksikan detik-detik kepergian Sakura dengan tenang. Kini Sakura tepat berada id hadapan portal tersebut. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menatap wajah seluruh malaikat yang ada disana.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya, walaupun kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda, aku akan tetap menyayangi kalian semua." Kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan sebelum portal tersebut menghisap tubuh Sakura. Semua malaikat hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang sedih kearah portal yang sekarang sudah kembali menutup itu.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon lindungi anakku." Ucap Kizashi. Dia memeluk mebuki yang berdiri disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini kau rupanya, kau yang telah melukai anak buahku Shinigami brengsek!"

Sasuke menoleh malas pada orang yang telah berani menghadangnya, ayolah, dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan merasa tidak berselera untuk bertarung, apalagi sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat jumlah pasukan yang akan menghajarnya itu, 30 orang? Mereka ingin main keroyokan rupanya.

"Apa mau kalian? Balas dendam?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja! Rasakan ini, hiiaaaaaaa!" Saat pemimpin kelompok tersebut menyerang, otomatis seluruh pasukannya juga ikut. Tpi hal itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke mundur, jumlah lawan bukanlah masalah baginya. Dia membalas segala serangan yang lawannya berikan. Menendang, memukul, dan membuat lawannya menjerit adalah merupakan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri bagi pemuda tampan yang memiliki julukan Shinigami itu.

Bugh! Brak!

"Arrggghhhhh!"

"Serang dia!"

Bugh! Bugh! Braak!

Suara pukulan tersebut mendominasi pertarungan sengit Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil mematahkan lengan kanan salah satu dari lawannya dan membuat lawannya itu menerit keras. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak berpengaruh kepada Sasuke, Sasuke malah tersenyum dingin yang terkesan menyeramkan.

"Cuma segini kemampuan kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap remeh ketua kelompok tersebut. Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan dua puluh tiga dari mereka, dan itu membuat sang ketua mengerut kesal. Pemuda emo dihadapannya itu benar-benar seorang iblis, dia bimbang antara ingin melanjutkan atau menghentikan pertarungan ini.

"Kenapa? Mau menyerah? Dasar pa- ugh~" Perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti, dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing. Sialan! Anemianya kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.

Ketua kelompok yang melawan Sasuke merasa bahwa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menhancurkan Sasuke. Mereka yang hanya tersisia tujuh orang segera menyerbu Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga mereka.

"Rasakan ini, Shiniga-" Teriakan sang ketua terhenti ketika Sasuke langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ddan mengenai wajah sang ketua. Ketua kelompok itu langsng terlempar dan menabrak beberapa tempat sampah samapi akhirnya dia tidaks adarkan diri.

"Dasar pengecut! Kalian hanya berani menyerang lawan saat mereka sedang lengah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Huaaaa! Dia menyerang bos! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ki..kita kabur saja!"

"Lari!"

Sasuke memandang datar kearah enam orang yang berlari menjauhinya. "Cih, memuakkan."

Dia lalu merebut almamaternya yang dilepaskan tadi saat dia memulai pertarungan dan berjalan santai melewati lawan-lawannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sial, kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang. Dia ingin segera pulang keapartemennya dan segera tidur. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa sang ketua kelompok itu bangkit dan melemar sebuah belati dan sukses menyayat pinggang Sasuke. Darah langung merembes keluar dari luka sayatan itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik menatap si ketua itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Tanpa apa-aba Sasuke berlari dan menerjang pemuda itu sampai benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ck! Sial, lukanya cukup dalam." Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat pucat sekarang, di saat anemianya kambuh, dia malah harus mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak sayatan belati di pinggangnya. Ternyata si ketua kelompok tadi itu lumayan hebat dalam hal ini. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, dia mraih ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Do..Dobe, jemput aku sekarang." Ucapnya pelan.

"Teme! Diamana kau? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suaramu terdengar seperti itu?!"

"Hn, lacak saja GPS ku." Sasuke segera menutup ponselnya. Dia merobek seragamnya kemudian dililitkan pada luka di pinggangnya semoga dapat mengurangi sedikit pendarahan. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat bertarungnya. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, sampai akhirnya...

Bruuk!

Dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Aww! Sa-sakit."

Sakura mengelus bokongnya yang mendarat di tanah dia segera berdiri dan membersihkan dress sutra berwarna putih yang dipakainya, setelah itu dia tersentak dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kepalanya terasa pusing tadi saat dia berada di dalam portal. Tapi dimana dia sekarang? Jangan-jangan dia sudah berada di dunia manusia. Lalu sekarnag apa yang harus dia lakukan? Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah ayunan, ternyata sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah taman.

"Benda apa itu?" Gumamnya pelan, dia kemudian melangkah medekati ayunan tersebut dan menggoyangkannya. "Seperti sebuah ayunan, tapi kenapa kecil sekali? Apa mungkin ini hanya untuk satu orang saja?"

Sakura menatap ayunan itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Dunia manusia memang sanagt berbeda dengan dunia malaikat. Ayunan di dunia malaikat itu sangat besar dan indah, cukup untuk menampung lima orang malaikat sekaligus. Tapi ayunan di dunia manusia ini hanya bisa dinaiki oleh satu orang saja. Kenapa manusia begitu pelit?

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya diatas ayunan tersebut dan kembali menatap sekeliling, rambutnya yang panjang sampai menyentuh tanah itu juga ikut bergoyang lebut mengikuti gerakan Sakura. Gelap sekali, hanya lampu jalanan yang menjadi penerangan di tempat itu. sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Apalagi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia manusia?"

Poofff!

Sakura tebatuk-batuk saat tiba-tiba sebuah asap muncul di depannya. Dari asap tersebut muncullah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dan berwajah baby face, pemuda itu memakai sebuah baju dan celana sutra berwarna putih. Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya, kenapa dia disini? Kenapa kakaknya disini? Bukankah kakanya itu sekarnag sedang bertugas?

"Sasori-nii? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang masih terbatuk-batuk akibat asap yang dia munculkan sendiri.

"Sakura? Kau disini?" Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya dengan gadis malakat itu. "Tunggu! Jangan katakan kau adalah malaikat terkutuk selanjutnya?"

Sakura menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sasori menatap sendu adiknya dia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. "Tenang saja Saku, aku akan menjagamu."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung kearah kedua mata hazel Sasori yang meneduhkan itu. "Kenapa Nii-san ada disini? Di dunia manusia?"

"Sebenarnya tugasku itu adalah untuk membantu para malaikat yang terpaksa harus dibuang ke dunia manusia. Seperti kau sekarang, tapi karena selama aku lahir tidak ada satu pun malaikat yang mau pergi ke dunia manusia dan lebih memilih untuk mati, aku pun diberi tugas untuk mengamati dunia manusia ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah malaikat terkutuk selanjutnya dan kau lebih memilih untuk menjalani hidupmu di dunia manusia. Jadi mulai sekarang aku yang akan membimbingmu." Jelas Sasori. Sakura tersenyum manis pada kakanya, setidaknya ada yang menemaninya jadi dia tidak sendiri lagi.

"Lalu sekarang...apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil berayun pelan di ayunan yang didudukinya.

"Sebaiknya kita berjalan berkeliling dulu. Aku akan memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang." Usul Sasori. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Satu hal lagi, tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa melihat wujud kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oh iya, apakah kekuatan malaikatku masih ada?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Dalam hatinya dia berharap semoga kekuatannya itu tidak hilang. Semoga saja.

"Coba keluarkan sayapmu!" Pinta Sasori. Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasori dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Whuussh!

Sepasang sayap putih dan indah keluar dari punggung Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya. "Kekuatanku masih ada!"

"Nah sekarang ayo pergi." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua meutuskan untuk berjalan di pinggir jalan raya sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Nii-san apa itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang melintas di depan mereka.

"Ehm...di dunia manusia, benad itu di sebut mobil. Sebuah alat transportasi yang digunakan manusia jika mereka ingin beperrgian." Jelas Sasori sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul merah. Buku itu berisi petunjuk-petunjuk tentang smua hal yang ada di dunia manusi.

"Seperti Unicorn yang sering kita tunggangi?"

"Yah,seperti itulah." Ucap Sasori sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Walau dai terlihat bersikap biasa-biasa saja, sebenarnya saat ini hatinya sedang menangis meratapi nasib adiknya. Kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa harus seorang gadis malaikat polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Kami-sama semoga adiknya itu bisa menjalani semua dengan baik.

"Nii-san? Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk seseorang yang tergeletak di sebuah gang sempit yang terletak di seberang jalan. Sasori mengerutkan keningnya untuk memperjelas apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh Sakura, pengelihatan adiknya itu memeang sangat tajam. Dia segera mencari-cari petunjuk tentang benda apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu dalam buku bersampul merahnya. Tanpa di duga, Sakura sudah berlalari menuju kearah sesuatu yang ditunjuknya tadi. Sasori menepuk pelan keingnya dan segera mengikuti Sakura.

Sesampainya Sasori disana, dia mendapati Sakura berjongkok dan menatap bingung pada seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Mata Sakura membulat saat melihat cairan merah keluar dari tubuh manusia yang berjenis kelamin lai-laki itu.

"Saso-nii! Dia berdarah, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Wajahnya terliaht kesakitan. Kita harus segera menolongnya." Ucap Sakura panik. Sasori masih terdiam, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat saat melihat Sakura mencium bibir pemuda yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu.

Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?!"

Sakura melepas ciumannya lalu menatap Sasori. "Nii-san, karena kekuatanku masih ada...mungkin aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Kau tahu kan aku bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan? Siapa tahu dia bisa segera sembuh."

"Semoga saja itu benar Saku." Gumam Sasori pelan. Sakura adalah satu-satunya malaikat yang terlahir dengan memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Dan gadis malaikat itu tidak akan pernah bisa tahan melihat seseorang yang terluka dan terlihat membutuhkan pertolongan. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Sasori lakukan selain mengikuti kemauan Sakura.

Sakura kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu, tak lama kemudian telihat cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dan tubuh pemuda itu. Sasori merasakan sebuah firasat aneh, entah kenapa hatinya tidak tenang saat ini. Ada apa ini? Dia kemudian kembali fokus menatap Sakura. Tunggu! Ada yang aneh dengan gadis malaikat itu. Cahaya di wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit meredup, dan rambut Sakura yang panjanng sampai menyentuh tanah perlahan-lahan semakin memendek. Ada apa ini?! Sasori kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang ditolong Sakura. Wajah pemuda itu perlahan-lahan terlihat bercahaya, darah yang keluar dari luka pemuda itu perlahan-lahan kembali masuk melewati luka tersebut dan luka tersebut pun menutup. Tapi kenapa Sakura masih tidak berheti? Tidak! Sasori harus menghentikan ini. Dia lalu mendorong tubuh Sakura membuat ciuman Sakura dan pemuda yang tidak dikenal itu terhenti.

"Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tanya Sasori panik.

"A-aku tidak tahu, ak..aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Sesuatu seperti menarik kekuatanku keluar dengan paksa." Ucap Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sasori mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak bodoh, pemuda itu bisa mendeteksi ada yang aneh dan ada sesuatu yang telah berubah dari Sakura.

"Saku, coba keluarkan sayapmu!" Pinta Sasori. Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia mengikuti keinginan Sasori.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian sebuah sayap keluar dari punggung Sakura, sayap putih yang bersinar dan sangat indah. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa hanya sayap kanannya saja yang keluar? Kemana sayap kirinya? Sakura menatap panik Sasori yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Sa..Sakura.. apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Nii-san! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?!"

Sasori teriam sejenak lalu segera menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus pelan rambut Sakura yang kini panjangnya hanya sampai sepinggang saja. Sasori sendiri bingung. Dia belum pernah mendapati situasi seperti ini.

"Nii-san... ke..kepalaku pusing."

Bruukk!

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura! Bangun, ada apa?" Sasori semakin panik melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat.

Tin! Tin! Ckiiit!

Sasori segera menoleh kearah jalan raya, tepatnya kearah sebuah mobil jaguar berwarna orange yang terhenti disana. Dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sewarna batu sapphire terlihat berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah panik.

"Sasuke!"

Sasori lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang masih belum sadar itu. 'Mungkin dia teman pemuda ini.'

Tapi sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya pada Sakura? Sasori meletakkan Sakura disamping pemuda yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu sampai kearah mereka. Dia terlihat sangat panik saat mendapati Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak saadarkan diri. Lalu matanya menoleh pada seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang yang tergeletak disamping Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit terpesona pada kecantikan Sakura.

"Siapa gadis ini?" Gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Sasori membulatkan kedua matanya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang merupakan manusia biasa itu bisa melihat Sakura yang meruapakan seorang malaikat. Tidak salah lagi! Sesuatu telah terjadi saat Sakura menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sebaiknya dia mengawasi Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini. Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya kedalam mobilnya, setelah itu dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Sasori mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang mengikuti mobil yang membawa Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Engh~"

Sasuke menggumam pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya. Pemandangan serba putih adalah hal yang pertama kali ditangkap olhe iris onyxnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Dimana ini?" Gumamnya pelan. Dia kembali menatap sekeliling ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang. "Rumah Sakit? Dobe sialan."

Sasuke melepas paksa jarum infus yang menempel di lengan kirinya. Dia harus segera keluar dari sini, dia sangat tidak suka dengan Rumah Sakit. Sahabat pirangnya tahu hal itu dan malah membawanya ke tempat yang menurutnya lebih mengerikan dari penjara ini. Tangan kanannya kemudian meraba pinggangnya, tepat dimana dia mendapat luka sayatan. Tunggu! Kenapa tidak terasa sakit? Sasuke segera mengangkat pakaian rumah sakit yang dipakainya dan segera memeriksa luka sayatan yang seharusnya terasa sakit itu, tapi nihil. Dia tidak menemukan luka sayatan itu, jangankan lukanya bekas sayatan itu saja tidak ada. Bahkan sebuah bekas luka di perutnya yang dia dapat sejak dua tahun yang lalu juga menghilang. Ada apa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi? Apa Rumah Sakit yang ditempatinya sekarang itu memakai teknologi yang sangat canggih?

"Ah.. pemuda itu sudah sadar rupanya, tapi kenapa Saku masih belum juga?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan mendapti seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul merah.

"Siapa kau?"

Sasori tersentak kager saat mendengar suara datar dan dingin ditujukan padanya. Sasori menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, tidak ada seorang pun disana kecuali mereka berdua dan Sakura yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur pasien yang ada di samping kiri Sasuke. Mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai.

"Apa dia bertanya padaku?" Tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Sasuke. Memang siapa lagi yang ada diruangan ini selain merek aberdua? Apa pemuda berambut merah itu sudah tidak waras?

"Tunggu! Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Siapa kau dan kenapa kau ada disini?"

Perempatan siku-siku mencul di kepala Sasori saat Sasuke menyebutnya bodoh. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatainya bodoh, apalagi itu adalah seorang manusia. Dia pun menatap Sasuke tajam.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, seharusnya manusia biasa sepertimu tidak bisa melihatku. Aku ini adalah seorang malaikat."

"Apa? Jangan bercanda." Bentak Sasuke. Sasori berdecak kesal. Kenapa manusia itu tidak percaya padanya.

"Aku serius. Namaku Sasori, aku akan menceritakan hal ini padamu karena kau bisa melihatku. Aku adalah seorang malaikat yang mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi adikku yang baru saja dibuang keduniamu, dunia manusia." Sasori mengambil nafas pelan kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku dan adikku menemukanmu tergeletak disebuah gang sempit dengan darah yang terus keluar dari luka yang ada dipinggangmu. Adikku bernama Sakura, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan seseorang yang terluka sepertimu begitu saja, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyembuhkanmu. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan padamu dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyangkal dan mengataiku aneh atau apalah itu. Oh aku lupa, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali terdiam berusaha untuk mencerna pejelasan dari Sasori. Sebenarnya cerita ini sangat tidak masuk akal, malaikat? Memang di zaman modern seperti ini masih ada hal yang seperti itu? Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu hal yang memaksa Sasuke untuk mempercayai hal tersebut. Apa mungkin itu alasan kenapa luka sayatan dan bekas luka di perutnya itu menghilang tiba-tiba?

"Lalu dimana adikmu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia tidur di sampingmu. Temanmu juga membawanya kesini. Aku sendiri terkejut kenapa teman pirangmu itu bisa melihat adikku tapi tidak bisa melihatku." Ucap Sasori.

Sasuke segera menyibak tirai yang ada di samping kirinya dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat cantik sedang tertidur damai dengan anggun diatas tempat tidur pasien.

Deg!

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika melihat gadis itu. Seperti ada sesuatu antar dirinya dan gadis itu, seperti terdapat sebuah ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Dia adikmu? Aku merasa aneh saat melihatnya." Ujar Sasuke, matanya masih tetap fokus memandang Sakura.

"Yah, dia adikku. Aku akan menganalisa apa yang terjadi saat dia sadar nanti." Sasori kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca buku bersampul merah yang ada ditangannya.

"Enghh..."

Sasuke dan Sasori segera menoleh saat mendengar suara erangan kecil dari mulut Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya berusaha untuk menyesuaiakan cahanya yang masuk kematanya.

"Nii-san... Sasori-nii..." Panggil Sakura pelan. Sasori segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Aku disini, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sasori sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mengeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terasa sedikit pusing." Jawab Sakura. Dia kemudian menoleh dan melihat kearah Sasuke.

Deg!

"akh!" Sakura menunduk dan memegangi dadanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori panik.

"Ak...aku tidak tahu, jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat dia." Ucap Sakura, nafasnya terdengar terengah-engah. Sasori mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Sahut Sasuke datar. Meskipun terlihat tidak peduli, sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran saat ini tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Kau kesini dan duduk di samping Sakura. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Pinta Sasori. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya sangat tidak suka diperintah itu akhirnya menurut dan duduk di samping Sakura. Semakin dekat dia dengan gadis itu, semakin keras juga detakan jantungnya. Sakura sendiri merasakan hal yang sama, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semoga saja kakaknya bisa memberi jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Saat ini Sasori duduk dihadapan mereka dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura.

"Oke, diam dan pejamkan mata kalian." Pinta Sasori lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai memejamkan mata mereka. Suasana pun mendadak hening.

Nah, sekarang benar-benar telah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh disini. Entah kenapa Sasori bisa merasakan energi malaikat Sakura di tubuh Sasuke dan energi manusia Sasuke di tubuh Sakura. Semua sudah jelas sekarang. Sasori pun membuka matanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Sasori.

"Ada apa Nii-san?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Aku bisa merasakan setengah energi malaikatmu di tubuh Sasuke dan setengah energi manusia Sasuke di tubuhmu." Jelas Sasori.

"Jadi intinya saat ini kalian berdua adalah setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat. Kau ingat Saku, waktu kau menyembuhkannya? Bukankah saat itu kau tidak melepaskan diri darinya?" Tanay Sasori sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menyerap energiku."

"Kesimpulannya, saat itu yang energi kalian saling menyerap satu sama lain, karena saat menyembuhkan seseorang, Sakura akan mengeluarkan energinya. Energi manusia Sasuke menarik masuk energi malaikat Sakura kedalam tubuhnya begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa energi kalian itu bisa saling tari-menarik." Jelas Sasori. "Sasuke coba pejamkan matamu dan bayangkan sebuah sayap keluar dari punggungmu."

"Hah?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, walau begitu dia tetap menuurti perintah Sasori. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan sebuah sayap muncul dipunggungnya. Dan...

Whussh!

Mata Sasori dan Sakura membulat sempurnya, sayap! Sebuah sayap benar-benar muncul di punggung Sasuke. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat kedua kakak beradik ini terkejut melainkan karena warna sayap yang dimiliki Sasuke. Hitam, hitam pekat. Warna sayap seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh kaum iblis saja. Tapi kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Dan juga hanya sayap kiri Sasuke saja yang keluar. Semua semakin jelas saja bagi Sasori.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Sasuke sebenarnya kau bukanlah seorang manusia. Aku sendiri tekejut dengan hal ini, aku itu adalah manusia setengah iblis. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi sepertinya salah satu dari orang tua atau nenek moyangmu adalah seorang iblis dan menikah dengan seorang manusia, sehingga kau mewarisi gen keduanya. Itulah sebabnya energi kalian saling tarik menarik, bukan energi manusia Sasuke yang telah menarik energi Sakura melainkan energi iblis itu sendiri." Ucap Sasori kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam. Apa-apaan ini?! Semua terasa begitu mendadak kenapa pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya itu bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja tentang dirinya? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Oraknya sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini manusia dan bukan seperti yang kau maksud." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sasori. Sayang sekali Sasori sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku seorang malaikat, dan aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menganalisa dan memprediksi sesuatu. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal hal ini, karena sebagai malaikat aku bisa merasakan hal tersebut. Kau memiliki kekuatan iblis, tapi tersegel didalam tubuhmy dan segel itu terbuka saat Sakura menolongmu." Sambung Sasori lagi. Terserah Sasuke mau percaya atau tidak.

"La...lau bagaimana denganku? Apa aku juga menyerap energi iblisnya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik takut pada Sasuke. Sakura memang sangat takut terhadap kaum iblis karena mereka terkenal sangat kejam, makanya saat mengetahui Sasuke itu adalah seorang iblis Sakura jadi agak sedikit takut pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidak, kau hanya menyerap energi manusianya. Itulah kenapa teman Sasuke bisa melihatmu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama teman berambut pirangmu itu?" Jelas Sasori. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Namanya Naruto. Meskipun kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya entah kenapa rasanya masih sulit mempercayai hal ini. Semuanya terlalu mendadak." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Percaya atau tidak itu semua tergantung padamu. Sebaiknya aku ke-"

Ceklek!

"Teme!"

Sasuke tersentak sedangkan Sakuran dan Sasori menatap bingng kearah Sasuke. Sasori segera bangkit dan mengecek siapa yang datang, ternyata dia adalah Naruto, teman Sasuke yang telah membawanya dan Sakura ke Rumah Sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat gusar.

"Ck! Dobe datang, dia benar-benar berisik." Jawab Sasuke.

Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur Sakura tapi sungguh malang, dia tersandung kakina sendiri sehingga malah terjatuh menimpa Sakura. Sasori hanya bisa tercengang melihat tubuh mungil Sakura ditimpa oleh tubuh Sasuke. Naruto yang baru saja sampai membulatkan kedua mata sapphirenya saat melihat Sasuke dalam posisi yang 'ehm!' dengan Sakura.

"Te..Teme, aku tahu gadis itu sangat cantik, tapi apa kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu? Ini Rumah Sakit!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ck, berisik Dobe." Akhirnya Sasuke bangkit juga dari jatuhnya. Sakura dan Sasoir masih diam dan terus mengamati interaksi antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu?! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir tahu! Seharusnya jika kau ingin berkelahi ajak aku dan yang lain, kau ini selalu saja melakukan semuanya sendiri. Lihat kan? Sekarang kau malah berakhir disini!" Omel Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang pada Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak akan berakhir disini jika kau tidak membawaku kemari. Sudah ku bilang padamu aku benci Rumah Sakit." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Haahh! Kau itu, dasar menyebalkan." Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata emeraldnya yang berbinar indah.

"Ah~ nona cantik, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa ada disana bersama si Teme ini?" Nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi sangat sopan saat berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura." Jawab Sakura pelan sambil menatap kedua bola mata Naruto yang begitu jernih.

"Suaramu halus sekali! Nama yang sangat cocok untukmu. Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau orang baru disini? Dan apa margamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dia menggenggam tangan Sakura. Jujur, melihat Naruto dengan seenaknya menggenggam Sakura membuat Sasuke melirik sinis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Dobe. Kau menakutinya." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Hehehe maaf, habisnya aku belum pernah melihat gadis secantik Sakura, kau seperti malaikat saja."

Deg!

"A-apa-apaan kau, mana mungkin dia malaikat, dasar bodoh." Sahut Sauke lagi.

"Naruto mendelik sinis kearah Sasuke. "Kau itu kenapa selalu saja memotong percakapanku, aku bertanya pada Sakura bukan padamu Teme, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Hn. Terserah. "

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya membuat dia semakin terlihat imut, dia kembali menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ano... kenapa kau memanggilnya Teme? Bukankah namanya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto terdiam sebelum tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Itu bukan namanya, tapi sebutan baginya. Dia pantas dipanggil Teme." Jawab Sasuke.

"Teme itu artinya apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Teme sama saja artinya dengan brengsek."

"Breng..Brengsek? apa itu?"

Naruto kini terdiam dengan wajah aneh. Apa gadis didepannya ini amnesia? Atau dia belum pernah mendengar kata-kata kasar seperti itu? Kalau itu benar, berarti dia telah merusak kepolosan seorang gadis sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang kau mengganggunya Dobe. Biarkan dia istirahat, kau tidak lihat kami pasien disini?" ujar Sasuke.

"Dasar, kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Ada sesuatu juga yang harus kuselesaikan." Naruto pun bergegas keluar dari ruang inap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tunggu Dobe!"

"Apalagi? Bukannya kau ingin aku segera pergi dari sini?" Tanya Naruto malas. Sasuke itu plin-plan sekali.

"Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu." Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Dia masih memikirkan tentang apa yang dialaminya. Dia perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah Sasori yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di sebuah rak kecil tempat pasien biasa meletakkan barang-barang mereka."Coba kau lihat kesana."

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke dan mengerutkan keningnya. Memang ada sesuatu hal yang aneh disana? Yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah rak kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah vas bunga.

"Memang ada apa disana?"

"Ck, perhatikan baik-baik, Dobe!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Tunggu dulu, jangan katakan kau bisa melihat makhluk halus sekarang?"

"Hn. Yasudah, aku boleh pergi sekarang."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, sebelum itu dia berbalik dan menatap Sakura. "Sampai juma Sakura, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Sampai jumpa." Balas Sakura. Naruto menyengir sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasori berjalan pelan kehadapan Sasuke. "Kau percaya sekarang? Manusia biasa tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku kecuali aku yang menampakkan diri pada mereka."

"Nii-san, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Sakura. Sasori menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku akan kembali ke dunia malaikat dan menceritakan hal ini pada Otou-san. Aku juga akan mencari cara supaya kalian bisa kembali seperti semula. Dan selama aku pergi..." Sasori berhenti dan menatap Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda itu."Kau harus bertanggung jawap pada adikku, "karena bagaimana pun adikku jadi seperti ini karena menyelamatkanmu."

"Kenapa aku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memintanya menolongku." Protes Sasuke tidak terima, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merawat seorang gadis. Merawat dirinya saja dia malas apalagi merawat orang lain.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas mulai sekarang Sakura menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Jika aku kembali dan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu tidak peduli jika nanti aku akan diusir dari dunia malaikat." Ancam Sasori. Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar ancaman Sasori.

"Hn. Terserah."

"Ano...Nii-san, aku tidak apa-apa aku bisa menunggumu di taman tempat kita bertemu. Aku akan menunggumu disana sampai kau kembali." Ujar Sakura. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke, lagi pula dia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus terus bersama dengan orang yang baru dia kenal.

"Baka! Mau sampai kapan kau menungguku disana? Apa kau lupa? Satu hari di dunia malaikat sama dengan satu minggu didunia ini. Ingat sekarang kau itu setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia. Otomatis kau juga bisa merasakan yang dirasakan oleh manusia, apalagi kau masih belum tahu betul tentang dunia manusia ini." Omel Sasori.

"Dia benar, aku bertanggung jawab padamu sekarang." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu."Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu Saku, aku titip Sakura padamu Sasuke."

Poooff!

Sasori menghilang diselimuti oleh asap putih. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Dia melirik Sasuke yang ternyataa saat ini tengah memandang kearahnya.

"hn. Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini dan pergi ke apartemenku. Kita bisa memikirkan semua disana." Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan menekan sebuah tombol yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter berjas putih datang diikuti oleh seorang suster.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Dokter berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak, aku dan sepupuku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kami ingin pulang sekarang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan urus admininstrasinya dulu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, jaga kesehatan kalian." Dokter berambut pirang itu kemudian keluar, ta[i sebelumnya dia melirik kearah Sakura dan menyeringai kecil. Sakura tersentak, ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Dokter tadi.

'Apa ini perasaanku saja?' Batin Sakura.

"Nah, ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari gadis itu.

"Ayo!" Sasuke yang tidak suka menunggu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mereka pun pergi dari kamar pasien

'Terserah apa yang akan terjadi padaku, yang jelasnya semua akan berubah sekarang.' Batin Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **Huaaa! _**

 **Jangan bunuh saya! Entah ada dorongan dari mana saya nekat publish cerita ini. Gimana minna? Minta komentar dan koreksinya ya?! XD**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
